Cruel Intentions
by Clarissa Adele Fairchild
Summary: "You're rich, right? I bet you five hundred dollars that you won't sleep with Jace Herondale before the end of Semester One." / Because when Clary Fray agreed to this bet, she had no idea just how much trouble she'd bring to her life. AU.
1. trailer

**[a/n]:** what can i say, i'm a sucker for writing clace multi-chaps.

 **[summary]:** "You're rich, right? I bet you five hundred dollars that you won't sleep with Jace Herondale before the end of Semester One." / Because when Clary Fray agreed to this bet, she had no idea just how much trouble she'd bring to her life. AU.

* * *

It's Semester One at Arrowsmith High School and things are already looking dirty.

* * *

 **Clary Fray** [resident bad girl] - _With a combat boot-clad foot on top of the desk, heavy kohl eyeliner around her eyes and a dead cigarette hanging from her sultry lips, this girl has guys turned on and girls running home to their mommies and daddies._

Clary Fray is nothing more then a player. She's gone through _all_ the guys in school, more than once for that matter. Except for one. And with the final year of high school, that's going to change.

 **Jace Herondale** [one/half of the hottest duo at school] - _With a perfectly tanned hand, he smoothed back his golden-blonde hair as he walked down the hallway. Girls swooned, guys glared, and this innocent looking angel just smirked like the devil's spawn._

Jace Herondale has everything he ever wanted: looks, the status, the money...except where's his girl? Well, that feisty little redhead caught his attention, except maybe not in the best way.

 **Isabelle Lightwood** [the troublemaker] - _With a smirk of her lips and a wink of her eye, she has the boys losing all sense of love and loyalty to their girlfriends. Kiss after kiss after kiss after kiss, this girl has stored more broken hearts and ruined relationships then you could imagine._

Isabelle Lightwood is the last girl you want talking to your boyfriend. That, my dear darling, is not a good sign. Lock em' down tight, ladies. Isabelle is on the loose, and they're no telling who get's hurt.

 **Alec Lightwood** [the boy version of the redhead] - _He smirked devilishly at the teacher, his blue eyes flashing with mischief. Sure, he was gay, but no one other then Clary knew that and boy could he use that to his advantage. He winked his bright blue eye at the teacher, and she was putty in his hands._

Alec Lightwood is about as innocent as his sister. Sure, they're barely seen together in school and when they are it's normally because they're having an argument, but they think alike. However, one teacher's got Alec tuned in to his good looks, and Alec isn't sure if he can wink his way out of this one.

 **Simon Lewis** [the other /half of the hottest duo in school] - _With an easy grin and a wink of his eye, the girl breathed hastily and the guy standing next to her glared at him icily. What could he say? He was a sucker for girls with boyfriends._

Simon Lewis is the brunette version of his closest friend, Jace Herondale. While his friend has his panties twisted over Clary Fray, Simon has his eyes on the troublemaker of the school: Isabelle Lightwood. Can he make her stop flirting with every guy long enough to make her his, or is he another pawn in her game?

 **Jonathan Morgenstern** [the mastermind behind it all] - _Jonathon raised an eyebrow, dropping five hundred dollars on the table and smirking at the people standing around it. He had laid down the cards, and now no one could back out._

Jonathan Morgenstern was nothing more than a bored senior. With the final year of high school gearing up, this boy has all kinds of tricks and schemes up his sleeves. This boy will do anything to keep the year anything but dull.

* * *

Semester One at Arrowsmith High is gearing up to be a messy one. Enter six teens with relationships and drama more intertwined then Charlotte's Web and you're set for a dramatic year.

How long can the fire rage on before someone gets burned?

* * *

 **[a/n]:** i have so many ideas for this story it's not even funny. other story not on hiatus by the way. :)  
 **go ahead, drop a review.**

 _four reviews to start_

 **xoxo  
**.p


	2. bets on

**[a/n]:** time to get the story rollin'!

 **[summary]:** "You're rich, right? I bet you five hundred dollars that you won't sleep with Jace Herondale before the end of Semester One." / Because when Clary Fray agreed to this bet, she had no idea just how much trouble she'd bring to her life. AU.

* * *

 **Cruel Intentions  
** "One of the cruelest things you could do to another person is pretend you care about them more than you really do."  
-Douglas Coupland

* * *

[resident bad girl]

.

Clary Fray sighed, completed annoyed with the fact that she was wasting time in _detention_ when she should have been at Jonathan's house, finally finding out what he'd been secretly planning for the last weeks of summer. Instead, Mr. Mac decided that since Clary wouldn't remove the _unlit_ cigarette from her mouth during his Algebra class that he just had to assign her detention.

Thanks, Mr. Mac.

Clary wasn't the only one in detention that Tuesday afternoon. In fact, a few of the people Clary associated were in the room. Isabelle Lightwood, too classy to be called a slut but too flirty to be called loyal, was in a desk on the other side of the room. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed, her hands folded neatly in her lap while her legs were propped on top of the desk, crossed at the ankle. Clary's guess was she was in detention for too much PDA during school hours. Typical Isabelle behavior.

Simon Lewis, which wasn't too common but not unheard of, was also in detention, sitting a couple seats to the right of Isabelle and three seats to the left of Clary. He kept rolling his chocolate brown eyes and glancing at his expensive Rolex for the time ('pretty little rich boy' was how Clary liked to refer to him, even though they're friends). His long legs were kicked out on either sides of his desk, lain out to their full extension. He was probably in detention for arguing back with a teacher, something he did on occasion to 'spice things up'. Somewhat typical for him; Jace probably put him up to it.

The final person Clary associated with was her best friend, Alec Lightwood. He was sitting to Clary's right, discreetly texting someone on his phone. Probably one of his many sex escapees. Although Alec was gay, Clary knew he had a tendency to swing straight just for the fun of it. His dark black, almost blue, hair was falling into his electric blue eyes as he typed away on his phone. Once upon a (long) time, Clary thought he was hot. Then she learned he was gay and trained herself to only exchange _light_ flirty banter with him from time to time. Anything farther then that was nothing short of incest, as she thought of Alec as her brother.

He was in detention for taking back to Mrs. Robinson during Civics, and Clary knew this because she was in the class when it happened. If she hadn't already had detention under her belt due to Mr. Mac, Mrs. Robinson wouldn't have hesitated to give Clary a detention because she'd immediately started laughing during their exchange.

"Mr. Lightwood," the detention teacher, Miss Jones, spoke, interrupting the peaceful silence. Isabelle opened one eye, Simon looked up from his watch, and Clary glanced to her right. He was just typing away on his phone like Miss Jones hadn't said a word.

"Mr. Lightwood!" she said again, her voice booming with annoyance. Alec looked up, raising his eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" he spoke, his cool and collected voice implying that he didn't really care that he was breaking one of the rules of detention: absolutely no cell phones.

"Put it away," Miss Jones snapped, glaring at the senior. With a roll of his eyes and a huff of air, Alec shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans. He slid down in his seat with a sullen expression, and Clary had to hold back laughter. She snickered slightly, and Alec shot her a scowl.

On occasion, detention wasn't _that_ bad, and this was one of those 'not bad' times. Clary would still rather be talking to Jonathan over this, obviously that didn't change. When Miss Jones finally released the students from the classroom (five minutes early, thank God!), Clary was the first one of the room, Alec right behind her, muttering something about Miss Jones needing to get laid.

"You'd volunteer, wouldn't you?" Clary said, with a smirk. Alec shoved her, although a smile was creeping onto his face. They both walked out of the school and towards the parking lot, where Clary had her car parked. It was a black 2016 Jeep wrangler, Clary's most prized possession (after her reputation at school, that is). She climbed into the drivers' seat and lit a cigarette while Alec slid into the passenger seat and presumed texting on his phone again. Clary was convinced he was the most gossipy person at school.

"Who are you texting so much?" Clary ask, taking a drag and backing out of the parking lot. "Please tell me you aren't getting your gossip from Maureen Brown. Even I know that's bullshit."

Alec scoffed. "Believe me Fray, I don't get my gossip from her. But guess what?" Without waiting for Clary to answer, he plowed on. "They're going to be a new teacher tomorrow, Mr. Bane. I heard he's hot, sexy, and single. Boy, I hope he's gay."

Clary raised an eyebrow. "Even if he's not gay, you could turn him."

Alec smirked, voluntarily putting his phone away for the first time all day. "True!" Alec looked out the window before asking his question. "Where are we going?"

"Jonathan's. He's been secretly planning something for weeks and today he's finally telling me what he's been planning."

"Oh Lord here we go," Alec deadpanned. "Nothing good ever comes from Jonathan and his schemes. Need I remind you the last time he gave us something to do? Jace was suspended for a month, Simon was facing expulsion and if it wasn't for Daddy Lewis paying enough money for the school to add four more wings, he would be gone, Isabelle was almost arrested, and you got a restraining order against Seelie."

Clary laughed at the memory. As a result of Jonathan getting bored junior year, he decided to start a drug dealing business in the basement of the school. Clary was all up for it; the more drugs, the better. Isabelle joined just because she had nothing better to do, and the golden boys of the school wanted to help out because they didn't want to be called goody two-shoes by Jonathan.

For a week it was successful, but then Seelie, the queen bee of the school, found out about it. One day, she followed Jace down to the basement, and she totally busted them. She had it all on camera, and no way was Clary letting her get away with proof. As Seelie was leaving with the video, Clary tackled her to the floor, knocking the camera away from the girl. However, Principle Meyers was coming down the stairs because he'd heard the racket, and he saw the scene. It didn't look good.

Isabelle was smoking cocaine off a spoon, Jace was counting the money, and Simon was high off marijuana. Clary got off of Seelie, and that's when everyone was dragged into the principle's office. Coincidentally, Jonathan was let off the hook because he wasn't there at the time of the bust and no one had the balls or the care to rat him out. Afterwards, it was really funny to joke about.

Clary shrugged, parking her car in Jonathan's driveway. "Nothing can be as worse as that; and besides, the restraining order was probably the best thing that happened during all of that."

Clary and Alec walked to Jonathan's front door, and Clary pulled the key that matched his lock out of her boot. She, along with Isabelle and Jonathon, had locks to everyone's houses; 'everyone' being Jace, Simon, Alec, and each other. Clary unlocked the door with ease, and they were in.

They found Jonathan sitting by his lonesome in the dining room, drinking alcohol from a glass cup, an expression on his face that oozed bored and 'too-cool-for-you'. Clary and Alec walked into the dining room and slid into opposing seats, as if they owned the house.

"Hey, Morgenstern," Clary greeted, coolly. "So what have you been planning for almost a month?"

.

[the mastermind behind it all]

.

Jonathan Morgenstern smirked, a devious smile lighting up his features. He was probably one of the hottest guys in school, if not the hottest guy. He had shaggy white hair that constantly fell into his almost black eyes. He had dark eyelashes framing his eyes, and freckles dotting his nose. He had a chiseled facial structure and big red lips that were on a different girl each week.

Jonathan's eyes grazed over Clary, from her curly red hair to her bright green eyes to her pale pink lips and her small, curvy body. There was a time where Jonathan had a considerably large crush on the girl. What could he say, she was _hot_. She wore skimpy clothing that when on her, didn't look slutty whatsoever. She wore thick combat boots that she considered her 'soul-stomping-shoes', and the way she sounded when she talked dirty...it was all so hot and _so_ irresistible.

Least to say, Jonathan settled for a friendly crush on the girl, except a day didn't go by when he didn't think of slamming Clary against a wall and kissing her until she moaned for him to do more to her.

He pushed that thought away, then looked at the redhead. "Welcome, Fray, Lightwood. I see you both are interested in my little deal?"

Alec snorted. Although all six of the seniors had weird friendships and relationships with each other, Alec and Jonathan didn't get along that well. Alec thought Jonathan was a selfish bastard who got everyone in trouble just for the sake of his fun, and Jonathan though Alec was an uptight perfectionist who needed to loosen the hell up and live a little.

"I'll go wait in the car," Alec said, walking towards the front door. "It was nice seeing you, Johnny, but I'd rather be anywhere but here." With that, he slammed the door behind him.

"He needs someone to pull that stick out of his ass," Jonathan mumbled, taking a swig.

"Shut it, J," Clary defended, folding her arms. Jonathan sighed; he couldn't say anything bad about Alec without Clary wanting to beat him.

"Anyways, so I've thought of something that could make our final year in high school interesting." Jonathan smirked. "You up for a little dare, Fray?"

Clary's smirk matched Jonathan's. "When am I not, Morgenstern?"

"Touche, Fray, touche." Jonathan downed the rest of his drink, then reached into his pocket and grabbed hold of the cash he'd placed in there. He dropped the roll of twenty-five clean, crisp twenty dollar bills, altogether equaling five hundred dollars.

Clary raised an eyebrow, albeit she had an idea where this was going.

"You're rich, right? I bet you five hundred dollars that you won't sleep with Jace Herondale before the end of Semester One," Jonathan said, leaning forward on the table, his elbows on the wooden top and his eyes flashing with mischief.

Jonathan knew Clary wouldn't argue. After all, she'd had sex with every guy in the school (including Alec, but that was before he realized he was gay, or at least that's what they'd both said), except for Jace, and Jonathan knew Clary would _love_ to get her hands on that boy. Jonathan could see it in her eyes; it killed her that they haven't had sex.

Clary nodded her head, but she had a similar idea to Jonathan's. "Deal. Me, Jace, by the end of the semester. But _you_ , my darling, are going to do the deed too." She dropped five one hundred dollar bills on the table, all clean and crisp. "Sex with Isabelle by the end of the semester."

"And if I don't?"

"You're my little bitch for Semester Two. You do everything I tell you to do, even if that involves skinny a sheep and wearing it's skin like clothes." Clary smirked, leaning back in her seat. "You're free Semester Three, but you can't get revenge on me for anything I made you do."

"And if you don't?"

"Same deal."

"And if we both do it?"

Clary shrugged, a smirk toying at her lips. "Then you could say we're both pretty good at this game."

Jonathan stood up, and Clary did too. They met in the middle of the room, both of them already planning how they were going to achieve their dares. Each semester was three months long; Semester One going until the end of November, Semester Two picking up and going on until the end of February, and the final semester going to the end of the year.

Clary stuck her hand out, licking her slightly dry lips. "Do we have a deal, Morgenstern?"

Jonathan held her hand, shaking it determinedly. "We have a deal, Fray."

* * *

 **[a/n]:** i know the pairings in this are a little weird, try not to think incest when you read clary/jonathan, because they're not related in this fic. the lightwoods and jace don't live together, jace and simon are roommates in their own apartment. alec and isabelle are siblings and they are friends, but they aren't supersupersuper tight.  
 **go ahead, drop a review**

 **xoxo  
**.p


	3. sexy little thing

**[a/n]:** hey! thanks for the reviews, y'all are truly the sweetest.

* * *

 **Cruel Intentions  
** "In a cruel and evil world, being cynical can allow you to get some entertainment out of it."  
-Daniel Waters

* * *

[one/half of the hottest duo in school]

.

Jace Herondale leaned against the tree, bored and tired of school already. He'd literally just gotten to school only two minutes before, and he was wishing he was at home. He looked at the watch on his wrist (Rolex, courtesy of Simon), checking the time and guessing when Simon would get there. Simon had texted Jace that morning saying he would be a couple minutes late and Jace wouldn't have to provide a ride.

"Hey!" the boy in question greeting, sauntering up to Jace with a too-cool-for-you aura. The boys exchanged fist bumps, something they always did when they saw each other.

Jace took notice of Simon's disheveled hair, the wild look in his eyes, and the slight puffiness of his lips. His shirt was rustled slightly, and the top button was undone.

Jace raised an eyebrow, lighting a cigarette. "Who'd you closet-fuck?"

Simon laughed, taking a cigarette from Jace's pack. "Isabelle Lightwood."

Jace nodded his approval. When it came to Isabelle, she knew what she wanted. Sure, she'd seduced every guy in school into getting her what she wanted, but you couldn't just walk up to Isabelle and start making out with her; there was a time and place for that. Isabelle made it very clear when she wanted to get with a guy.

"Nice, how did that happen?" Jace asked, smoking his cigarette.

Simon smirked. "Amazing, she's a damn good kisser, man. Have you ever had a taste of _that_?" As of that moment, the girl of conversation was walking around the side of the building, her arm looped with Clary Fray's.

Jace had to admit that Isabelle was gorgeous; she had long dark hair that bounced as she walked (along with other pretty assets), big doe eyes that were framed bye long gorgeous lashes, and luscious red lips swollen from the makeout session Simon and her had obviously gotten into. Her sexy hips swayed from side to side as she walked with Clary, not once wobbling in her six inch stiletto heels.

But to Jace, the real beauty was to her right: Clary Fray. Said girl had long, curly red hair that framed a small but pretty face. She had big green eyes that sparkled and dazzled with mischief and the signature 'I-know-something-you-don't' look, and were lined with heavy kohl eyeliner; her signature look. Clary had a pale face and light pink lips, where Jace would just _die_ to place his own. She had a small body but amazing curves. She obviously was not shy about showing them off; she was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a plunging neckline and _very_ short black shorts that left little to the imagination. On her feet were a pair of black, thigh high boots that had a tall, thin heel, making her look taller then she really was.

"Damn, they're hot," Simon muttered, watching the two girls saunter to the front steps and coolly sit down. Isabelle starting fluffing her hair with her fingers and Clary crossed her legs at the knees. Simon was right.

"Who are we admiring?" Jonathan Morgenstern asked, walking up to the two boys with his usual cocky demeanor.

Jace nodded his head towards the two girls on the front steps, both of which acting oblivious to not only Jace and Simon's admiration, but everyone else's too. Both girls were so immersed in whatever Isabelle was showing on her phone that they didn't see the horny stares from passing guys or jealous glares from angry girls.

Jonathan whistled. "They know how to dress." He took a sip from the flask that was in his hand; he didn't smoke, but he drank like crazy. "My, my, my, Clary's looking extra fine today. Am I right, Jace?"

Jace adverted his eyes from Clary and peeked at Jonathan. He had a heavy smirk on his face, and he looked as if he'd just won an argument with the teacher. Jace suddenly remembered when Jonathan had a crush on Clary back in sophomore year, before all of them became somewhat friends. Jonathan had told them that he was over his crush, but was he faking?

"Chill, Herondale, I can feel your stare burning into my side." Jonathan trained his almost-black eyes onto Jace's brown ones. "I don't like Clary, not like that. And besides, I'm not the only one who thinks she's hot; look around, there's fifty other guys who would _love_ to rip her clothes off and do her right here, right now." Jonathan shrugged, taking a drink from his flask. "I wouldn't be so uptight about it. Not like she's had sex with every single one of them except you." Jonathan laughed his usual, cocky laugh. "Oh wait, that _is_ the case!"

Jace rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he really hated that kid.

.

[the boy version of the redhead]

.

Alec Lightwood slid into a vacant seat at the back of the room. He was the first one out of his friends to show up to the class (he shared Physiology with Jace, Clary, and Isabelle), but he didn't mind it for once. Because sitting at the front desk, head down and writing on a piece of paper, was the new teacher.

And he was _hot_.

Mr. Bane had black hair that fell onto his forehead with a slight poof. He had broad shoulders and strong forearms, and from what Alec could tell, a slight stubble on his chin and jawbone. Alec had yet to see his face, but he could tell already that he was going to be the sexy teacher he was rumored to be.

Clary and Jace sauntered into class together, Clary's loud boots causing noise to come to the quiet classroom. Mr. Bane didn't so much as look up when she walked in, much to Alec's disappointment; he wanted to see the face of the sexy new teacher.

When class finally started, Alec barely noticed that Isabelle wasn't there. Mr. Bane had finally lifted his face and stood to address the classroom, and Alec was starstruck.

Mr. Bane had eyes darker then Jonathan's. They flashed with many different emotions, so many that Alec couldn't focus on one at all. He had dark eyelashes and a matching set of dark eyebrows. He had slightly defined cheekbones and a small mustache set atop full red lips.

Alec could just feel the urge to kiss him coming on.

Clary whistled from her seat next to Alec. "Damn, you really are as hot as they say you."

Although Alec did love Clary and she was his best friend, he personally came to the conclusion that if she made any sort of flirty moves with Mr. Bane that he would end their friendship with her death.

Call him crazy, but Alec wanted Mr. Bane.

Mr. Bane raised an eyebrow, folding his built arms. "And your name is?"

Clary smirked slyly. "You may know me as Clary Fray, hottest girl in school." Jace chuckled.

"Well, Miss Fray, there will be no talk about who's hot and who's not in my class." His voice was deep as he spoke. "And no profanity."

"That's crazy!" Clary exclaimed, cocking her head to the right. "What kinds of rules are those?"

Mr. Bane took a deep breath. "Feisty little on, aren't you? Let's something straight, Clary. You're in my classroom, and you're also a teen in my classroom. Meaning you abide by my rules, and you listen to what I have to say. I see your little boyfriend to your right smirking and laughing like this is all a joke, but I'm telling you right now that the two of you are going to listen to me or get out of my classroom now."

Jace sobered up and Clary rolled her eyes but obliged. "Fine, your majesty."

Alec hid back a smile. Sexy and demanding? Just the way Alec liked them.

 **.o.o.o.**

When class was over, Alec waited back. Clary gave him a knowing smirk before dragging Jace off, her hand gripping his wrist. Probably off to go perform closet sex with him, something Alec knew Clary was good at. Not from experience, but from the way she had a glow when she left the closet and from the constant chatter after it happened.

"Alec, what can I do for you?" Mr. Bane spoke, his back to Alec as he wrote assignments on the board for his next class. Alec admired how his shirt strained to contain his strong muscles and how his shirt was attached to Mr. Bane's back muscles.

"What's your name, Mr. Bane?" Alec asked, ignoring his question.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Alec smirked at their banter. This guy sure turned him on, and he hasn't felt this much sexual tension since his slight crush on Jace. Alec glanced at the time; he'd never been more overjoyed about the fact that their school had ten minutes breaks between classes.

"Hm," the teacher said, dropping his chalk on the plate under the chalkboard. He turned around and leaned against it, looking at Alec with his striking eyes. "Magnus, Magnus Bane."

Alec took a chance and said, "Sexy name for a sexy teacher, am I correct?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow, but Alec could detect a hint of amusement in his eyes. "You could put it that way, Alec." Alec loved the way he said his name. "If we're going with that theory, I guess you could say the same applies to you?"

Alec's heart beat faster in his chest but he continued to hold his cool resolve. "Glad we're on the same page, Magnus." Alec stood up from his desk, smirking slightly. "You know," he dared to mused, "if you weren't my teacher, I think we would get along very well."

Magnus took a couple steps forward, leaning his hands on his desk. "I've heard some interesting things about you, Alec."

Alec walked towards the desk Magnus was leaning on, and rested his arms on the connected chair. He leaned slightly forward so that he was face to face with Magnus. He could smell the musky cologne that was radiating off the other man, and Alec had never been more turned on in his life.

"What kind of things?"

Magnus smirked his sexy smirk. "Oh, you know, like how you're a pretty big player, especially when it comes to teachers, and how you like to do a few tricks behind closed doors to get what you want."

Alec's breath hitched but he continued to stare into Magnus' eyes. "If you're ever interested," Alec said, deeply, "I'd love to perform some tricks on you." Alec has always been forward enough with teachers, so this was nothing to him.

Magnus' smirk deepened. "Hm, and what if I wanted you to try these tricks on me? Little early, is it not? After all, this is my first day..."

The younger boy leaned farther forward, so that their noses almost touched. He bypassed Magnus' nose and connected his lips with Magnus' earlobe, nipping it slightly. He felt Magnus breathe, the warm air chilling Alec's neck. He broke away from Magnus' ear, this time trailing slight kisses over the structure of his jawbone. He broke away once more, looking at Magnus again.

"You could always give me a lunch detention," he said, seductively. He loved seducing teachers, and Magnus was right up his ally.

"Well then," Magnus said, smirking once again at the boy leaning so close to him. "Alec, see me during lunch today. You have detention."

* * *

 **[a/n]:** got to love some malec action.  
 **drop a review?**

 **xoxo  
**.p


	4. kiss me rough

**[a/n]:** does anyone else here have a very unorganized Docs setup? mine is such a mess. :)

* * *

 **Cruel Intentions  
** "Even a good player will someday become the toy of a better player. It's called karma."  
-Unknown

* * *

[resident bad girl]

.

Clary smirked at him, the fingers on her right hand curling into the loops of his pants while the fingers on her left hand ran through his hair, smoothing it away from his eyes.

"We're late to class," he said, lowly. his hands glued to her petite hips. If someone had told Clary two days ago that she would be pushing Jace against a row of cool lockers after the bell for fourth period, she would have laughed in their face and walked away. Never in a million years did she think it would happen.

"Would you really rather go to class then kiss me?" Clary mused, tugging slightly on the belt loops. She wasn't going to have sex with Jace in the hallway; she was classier then that. All she wanted was a make-out session. She'd been sexually tense all day and she needed a release.

Jace leaned forward, connecting her lips with hers. Her lips responded immediately, moving in sync with his. His hands stayed on her hips while her hands met on his chest, running down his shirt and tugging slightly at the hem of it. Jace bit her lip slightly, causing her to moan slightly. Her cool hands ran up his warm abs, tracing the outline of them; they were so defined, and Clary could feel her insides melting at the thought of her own mouth trailing down his front.

"Well, well, well," a voice spoke, breaking their heavy kiss. Clary whipped around, glaring fiercely at the intruder. How _dare_ they interrupt her time with Jace?

Jonathan.

Clary rolled her eyes, exaggerating the motion so he could see just how annoyed she was. She folded her arms and glared at Jonathan, wanting nothing more then to ram his head repeatedly against the row of cool lockers behind her.

"What do you want?" Clary spat, venomously.

"Just walking around." Jonathan winked at Clary. "I see you've been keeping busy, Clarissa."

Said girl rolled her eyes again, running a hand through her long tresses. "Go die in a hole," she snapped, cocking her hip out and resting her hand on it. She really wanted to get back to her steamy make-out session with the blonde boy behind her; not only would it get her farther in the bet, but he was _such a good kisser_.

Jonathan whistled. "Little harsh, even for you, Clarissa." Jonathan looked at his watch. "Oh, how cute, late for class. Well, Jace, I think we can gladly say you're not a goody two-shoes anymore, yeah?"

"Fuck off," Jace snarled, and Clary laughed inwardly. Who knew that half of the golden boys was vulgar? She certainly didn't, and this new found information turned her on in the slightest of ways.

Jonathan raised his arms in surrender, slowly backing away from the sexually frustrated duo. "Hey, I was just stopping by to say hi. Consider me gone." Jonathan dropped his arms and laughed, walking back to wherever he came from.

Clary turned around, looking at Jace through her eyelashes. "Remind me why we're friends with him," she mumbled, stepping closer to Jace and threading her fingers through the loops on his jeans.

Jace's hands slid up Clary's sides and stopped at her cheeks, cupping them in his hands. "Hell if I know." Tired of talking, he connected his lips with hers, resuming their steamy make-out. They clung to each other with lips and limbs, eager to get as close as possible without taking each other right then and there.

.

[the troublemaker]

.

Isabelle sauntered into the lunch room, her stilettos slapping against the floor in a smooth rhythm. Cat calls sounded throughout the room, all of them aimed at the dark-haired beauty. Isabelle smirked and winked to a few boys, all of them having a girl on their arms. Just like Simon, Isabelle loved to mess with taken boys.

"Slut," a girl mumbled under her breath. Isabelle recognized her as Seelie, the queen bee of the school. Isabelle stopped walking and turned to glare at the girl, wondering why she was talking. Obviously Isabelle knew she was a slut; it was in her veins.

"Bitch, why don't you sit your plastic-filled ass back in that chair and keep your mouth shut. No one wants to hear whatever bullshit lies that fly out of that trap anyways." Isabelle rolled her eyes and walked away, smirking as people cheered her on. She made her way to the table her friends were sitting at; today, Jonathan was taking the place of Alec's seat, not that Isabelle had any complaints.

"Hey babe," Isabelle purred, smirking at Jonathan and sliding into the seat next to him. His arm wrapped securely around her waist, and he squeezed her side. She leaned against him with ease, her body fitting into his. Across from them sat Simon, who was too busy typing on his phone to give them the time of day.

"Alec is in lunch detention," Jace spoke, walking up to the table. Isabelle grinned at him, taking in his disheveled hair and his swollen lips. He'd obviously came from a heated make-out session, and Isabelle had a sneaky suspicion about who the girl was.

"For what?" Simon asked, looking at his best friend. Isabelle raised an eyebrow; he paid attention to Jace but not her? Wait, why did she even care? She shook her head and leaned against Jonathan's shoulder. They may not be dating, but she liked her relationship with him.

"Probably because he was flirting with our teacher," the final member of their group said, sashaying up to the table. Clary slid into the seat by Jace, running a hand through her hair and leaning forward on the table. Jace slung his arm over the back of her chair, plastering a bored look on his face. Isabelle smirked again; Clary's hair was mussed up, and her shirt was wrinkled. She found the girl.

"Bane?" Simon asked, looking at the redhead.

Clary nodded. "The one and only. He texted me saying he wouldn't be in lunch, and I knew it had something to do with him. I love Alec, but he can be disgustingly flirty with teachers." Clary faked a gag and the whole table laughed.

"Who's turn is it to get food?" Jonathan asked, his deep voice attracting the attention of the teens at the table.

Jace shrugged. "I got food yesterday, so I will be staying in this chair." Clary snickered quietly, and Isabelle seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"I'll go get food," Simon said. He stood up and walked towards the buffet line, shoving through people to get to the front. Isabelle stood up and walked after him; she wanted to talk to him.

"So you've been ignoring me," Isabelle said, leaning against Simon as he filled a tray with everyone's favorite foods; Clary's dessert, Jace's cheeseburger, Jonathan's pizza, Simon's breakfast meal, and Isabelle's salad.

Simon shrugged her off, and Isabelle fought to keep the hurt look off her face. "What the hell, Simon," she snapped, walking closer to him. Simon rolled his eyes and looked at her, annoyance written on his face.

"Save it, Isabelle." Isabelle flinched; he called her Isabelle when it was serious. "I get you like to play a game where you kiss a bunch of guys and don't give a shit, and I'm fine with that, but I don't want to be another pawn in your game. Don't make out with me and then hang yourself all over Jonathan, yeah? I'm not one of your many sex escapees."

Isabelle frowned. "But Simon, we aren't dating, and I don't even like Jonathan like that!"

Simon looked down at the food and continued piling food onto the tray. "Whatever, Isabelle, you'll do what you want anyway. Just know that Jonathan doesn't want any sort of relationship with you, other then one where you two fuck every day after school. Or in school, I know how you are."

Ouch.

Simon sighed, looking up with remorse in his eyes. "Wow, that was rude of me, I'm sorry. I just-"

Isabelle folded her arms. "You're an ass."

"You weren't thinking that when you were all up on me this morning," Simon snarled, picking up the trays and walking towards their table. Isabelle followed close behind, feeling defeated in their argument. When they got back to the table, Simon had barely set down the trays of food before Isabelle was dragging him into the secluded hallway behind the cafeteria.

"Isabelle, what the hell!" Simon snapped, yanking his arm from her grasp. He was hungry and she was keeping him from eating.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Isabelle snapped, glaring at the brunette boy. "You've been acting like a little bitch ever since I sat down at lunch today, and I don't understand why. We had one make-out session and you turn all prissy. Who are you, Kaelie?"

Simon sneered. "Shut the fuck up, Isabelle. Why don't you stop being a sex addict for two minutes, open your damn eyes, and realize that I'm not your sex slave who'll bow down to you when you want me to? And _sorry_ for thinking this morning was something more; obviously I would think that, as a long time ago you declared you would never mess with any of the guys in our little group."

Isabelle swallowed. He was right; a long time ago she promised she would never emotionally mess with Jace, Jonathan, Simon, or her brother because she didn't want to be the one to hurt them. Now, he was throwing it back in her face, and she deserved it.

"Simon, I-"

"I have lunch to eat," Simon mumbled, walking away from Isabelle. She watched him slip into the cafeteria, not once looking back.

She stood in the hallway for a couple minutes, unsure of what to do or what she was feeling. Why did she feel so bad? It was one make-out session with one of her guy friends, she did them all the time, so why should Simon be any different?

Isabelle kept telling herself that there were no feelings involved and that her feelings of remorse and frustration would subside. Yet, when she walked back into the cafeteria and sidled up to Jonathan's side, she couldn't help but wish Simon's arm was wrapped around her body.

Damned feelings.

* * *

 **[a/n]:** got to get some drama going, am i right?  
your reviews keep me motivated, the more the merrier! :)  
 **drop a review?**

 **six review = my update**

 **xx**


End file.
